


Nowhere

by Dragonsandducks



Series: Mando and Ad’ika [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Takes place during S1E4, anyway, back on my bullshit!, my last fic kinda blew up, which was very surprising and I am so so grateful, yall are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsandducks/pseuds/Dragonsandducks
Summary: They’re in the middle of nowhere, and they couldn’t be any happier.-Can be read as a sequel to “And Baby Makes Two,” can also be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & The Child, The Mandalorian/Omera (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Mando and Ad’ika [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560583
Comments: 28
Kudos: 421





	Nowhere

The Mandalorian wakes up when the sun rises. He isn’t sure if he’ll ever be used to it, the way the bright light replaces the darkness of space. He used to sleep on the  _ Razor Crest _ , traveling to his next destination. 

He’s never had somewhere to stay on land. 

The child chirps when he sits up, first and foremost putting his helmet over his head. “Good morning, Ad’ika,” he says, beginning the tedious process of putting on his armor. 

The child makes a whining noise, and the Mandalorian has heard  _ that  _ enough to know what it means. “You can’t go out to play until you’ve eaten,” he says, plucking another piece of armor from the pile. 

It’s another five minutes of whines, groans, and the clinks and clanks of armor before the Mandalorian and the child leave the house, pausing in the doorway to take in the fresh air. “ _ Much _ better than space,” the Mandalorian declares, and the child babbles out their agreement. 

“Good morning,” Omera says, passing by. The Mandalorian nods, telling her the same. 

She is by far his favorite part of this place. 

The Mandalorian heads off to find Cara. They hadn’t planned it, but somehow, they’ve ended up having breakfast together every morning. It’s… nice. He’s never really had friends before, and it’s a strange change— in a good way. 

“Mornin’,” Cara greets when he enters. She’s not one for formalities, and the Mandalorian likes that about her. She’s honest. 

The child coos, raising their arms, and the Mandalorian sets them down on the short chair. “Hungry?” he asks, even though he knows the answer— the child is always hungry. He’s had to take who knows how many frogs from their mouth since their arrival. 

He doesn’t even need Cara’s permission anymore. He plucks a nutrition bar from her shelves as she sips down another drink. “Do you ever take that tin can off?” she asks, putting her feet up on the table. The Mandalorian wonders if he should tell her that she’s setting a bad example, but relents. 

“No,” he says flatly, opening the bar and handing it piece by piece to the child. 

“Hmph,” Cara says. She gets from his tone that she shouldn’t press. “So. You’re staying here?” 

The Mandalorian pauses. “I don’t know yet.” 

“Don’t know?” Cara raises her eyebrows. 

He looks down at the child. “They’re... they’re happy here.  _ I’m _ happy here.” 

“So what don’t you know, then?” 

“If it’s safe.” 

“We made it safe,” Cara says. She finishes off the rest of the drink and sets the cup down on the table. “You were there.” 

“That’s not what I mean.”

“It’s the middle of nowhere.” 

The Mandalorian shakes his head. “That doesn’t mean it’s not dangerous. And even so, I don’t know what’s out here.” 

“Once again, middle of nowhere,” Cara says. “And they’re a child. You can’t protect them from everything.” 

He knows she’s right, but still, worry is a pit in his stomach. 

“So,” she says, changing the subject to something lighter, “do you look like him under there?” She gestures to the helmet. 

She knows he’s glaring at him, even under the helmet. “You have to laugh at some point.”

“I will,” the Mandalorian says, “when you say something funny.” 

* * *

Omera’s smile is the only thing that can distract him from the trouble the child’s getting into. She makes him feel… good. Happy. 

It’s weird. 

She laughs, pointing to where the children are playing. The Mandalorian turns to see the child chasing after a frog, which is easily outrunning them. “He’s very cute,” she says. “How old is he?” 

“Fifty.” 

This makes Omera pause. “Years?” 

“I don’t understand it either.” 

“Species are different,” Omera says, shrugging it off. The Mandalorian likes that about her. She lets everything roll off of her, takes what she gets and always makes it better. 

He thinks he loves her. 

He thinks he needs to think some more. 

* * *

The child doesn’t sleep easily. The Mandalorian rocks the cradle to no avail. They still whine and shift and refuse to calm down. “Please, Ad’ika,” he begs, exhaustion setting in. “Go to sleep.” 

The child does not comply, or maybe they just don’t understand. 

The Mandalorian sighs. He pulls off his helmet, knowing the child won’t tell anyone, and scoops them up. He pulls them close to his chest, quietly beginning the lullaby he’d asked Omera to teach him. 

The child coos, relaxing from squirming in the Mandalorian’s arms. 

The Mandalorian sings, his voice gently carrying through the house. He’s never been much of a singer, but he’s good enough to carry a tune. 

The child likes it, and that is enough for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> star wars have more canon lullabies challenge


End file.
